Life of Silent Shadows
by silentxkeybearer
Summary: Atsuki is back, but this time he's not alone, he has a partner who has a similiar power, but someone has taken Ashur's memories, and no one knows why. But he has something else they want from him, Will Atsuki be able to save him.
1. Chapter 1: The Attack

!.! Ashur's Point of View!.!

My name, they ask me that now when the world is falling apart. Life has never been the same since the incident with the Silent, they infiltrate our souls, our lives, that was what master Atsuki told me, but now that I looked back on that maybe I should be glad that it never happened to me. Well as I was saying, My name is Ash Leon, and there is nothing you really need to know about me, other than the fact that I am a hunter, a hunter of the one things most humans don't even know exist. My father once told me that I was born to do great things, only now do I really know what he meant. Sitting across from the head of the Fort, just happened to remind me of that, I was supposed to report the night before but I was attacked on the way home, they had found me in an alley earlier that morning and now they were trying to figure out what happened, but my memories are fading, I feel dizzy. I stood up the room swaying, the last memory fragment that was keeping me together shatters, or at least that was what I thought it might have been as I fell onto the ground, my empty blue and gold eyes looking up at the ceiling. The reason I say gold and blue eyes is the fact that one of my eyes is blue and the other is gold because of the power of Lux pain, a very good power that is the basis of Fort, but now back to the story. My mind was so pained and I couldn't believe that I had been here, and yet now I had I awoke later, I was laying in a hospital bed in a white room, I opened my right eye, which has the power of Lux pain in it, how I even know what that is I won't be able to tell you, but for awhile I couldn't see. I sat up trying to see, but I couldn't see, at least not like I use to, and yet I didn't know what it was, there was a woman sitting next to me, she looked familiar but I couldn't put my hand on who she was. "Are you okay little boy..." I nod, my eye was hurting but my sight had come back for the most part, but I didn't want anyone to know what I could do, and that my sight was weak and was not like it had been, I had to be who I was, even if I didn't know who that really was, I kinda figured that the reason my sight was fading was because I didn't have the memories that came with it, but maybe it was also something else. The person who comes in the room next, his name is Atsuki if I remember right, but yet his name seems to be the only name I can remember...why is that? " Is he feeling a bit better?" I could hear them whispering near the door, they talk like I'm not here and I don't know they are talking about me, but that's where they are wrong. I won't speak up and say I can hear them because that just doesn't work out that way and it isn't something they really need to know, after all even if they could hear me not like they would stop talking. "Um excuse me I have to go to the bathroom..." I wanted to get out of this bed, I couldn't take it anymore, I had to leave, the shinen presence in this room was to dark for me to handle, but my question was why they hadn't sensed it to, they said they were with the fort and the fort members can sense that usually."Well let Natsuki go with you..." Natsuki was a small little girl who was one of the best of the telepath's and well he had known her very well but right now he was so out of it, and he didn't know her, and she was so sad becuase of what he was supposed to do. "Yes misstress..." she walked over to him and took his arm leading him out of the room as Atsuki and Nola continued to talk.

!.! in the hospital room!.!

"So he remembers nothing about the incident..." Atsuki had been the one who found Ashur lying on the ground, outside of the school. "No he doesn't seem to remember or he's not telling us... he was stationed near the Seagull news building, he had been watching someone...but the message was never finished..." Nola was talking about a message that he had sent to them before the incident had happened, but something had happened and his signal had been lost before he could finish what he was saying. "Do we have the message recorded?" Atsuki was looking at the door as if he was waiting for it to open, and he was thinking about the fact that this boy had no memories of anything, much less who he really was. "Yes we do, but the question we are asking is who would take all the memories away from him, and if it was a Silent what happened to the Silent?" At that moment the door opened and Natsuki rushed into the room, she looked frazzled and there was a imprint of a hand on her arm. "A..ash..." She was trying to catch her breath which was almost impossible. "What's wrong Natsuki?" Nola was over there in a moment, trying to calm the girl down while Atsuki appeared next to her. "It's Ash, he was in the bathroom in the corner when I went to check on him, and he was shaking, but then he ran out of the bathroom, towards the Seagull." She had finally caught her breath and she could tell him what the boy had done. Without another word Atsuki had turned and run out leaving Natsuki with Nola. "WAIT ATSUKI YOU DON"T KNOW WHAT YOU ARE GETTING INTO TO." But Atsuki was already gone, and where he was standing both of them could sense that there a shinen there, a dark shinen that vanished as quick as they had sensed it.

!.!At the Seagull news place!.!

Ashur was standing in front of the Seagull area, and he was so confused. Why had he come here, was there any reason why he really wanted to be here, because he was so unsure of who he really was and what he needed. His eyes were focused on a blood stain on the ground, as he walked towards it, his side ached for some reason, and yet the bloodstain and this area seemed to so familiar. "Why does this place seem so..." he sighed and he wondered what he was doing, but he stopped above the bloodstain, his head hurt for some reason and all he could was stand there and look at it, not like he could anything else. 'This place it's so...cold...there's something here...' He turned and looked at the dark corner, where there seemed to be something and it was floating past him, but his thoughts were interrupted by a very familiar voice. "Ash what are you doing out here?" there was a blue haired girl standing at the entrance to the building, her name was well he didn't remember what her name was. But something about her seemed so familiar. "Who are you?" he asked out of curiosity, not because he wanted to be mean, but mainly because he wanted to meet others and yet his head had begun to pound. The boy fell back against the wall looking at her, and he wondered what was going on and he knew he had to work about things, and why his head really hurt.

!.!Mika's point of view!.!

As I moved towards the boy, he looked up at me, and was shivering, his body was pale and he was blushing slightly. Well at least it looked like he was blushing, but in all actually motives he had a bit of a fever. "Where did you come from?" The boy was shaking looking at the dark corner of the alley, he acted like there was something there. "come on..." I helped him up only to hear someone running towards us. "Mika where'd you find him?" It was Atsuki, and he looked nervous. "oh he was standing in front of the office, and well he was looking over at that corner..." I pointed at the corner where the boy had been standing, but I couldnt' see anything. "Well thank you Mika I'll take him with me now...you should get back to work..." Atsuki took the boy and picked him up holding him onto his back, the boy was panting, his body was warm to the touch and there seemed to be shinen clinging to him. "Alright well see ya later Atsuki..."

!.! Back at the hospital!.!

The boy was being placed back into the bed, his body was so weak, and cold but he was awake. Atsuki tried to use the Sigma power on him, but before he could that Shinen that had been plaguing him, had vanished and there was nothing they could do about this. "Atsuki...what happened I was in the bathroom and now I'm here..." The boy tried to get out of the bed, and he was so annoyed and he couldn't move very well but he had to deal with it and he couldn't believe he had managed to make it back here. "You were down by the Seagull News Office...you really don't remember..." Atsuki sat down next to the boy who seemed to be thinking about something. "No I don't I was here and I all I remember about that was seeing that Mika girl and that was it..." he seemed to be a bit lost as he talked, it was like he didn't even know why he was there or what had happened. "well jsut get some rest and will we figure out what to do..." Atsuki covered the boy with a blanket and walked out of the room to talk to Mika more about what happened but first he had to go see Nola. After all she was expected him to go and find her.

!.! in the boy's hospital room{Ashur's pov}!.!

A shadow falls onto the floor, the glass in the window shatters as a pained scream echoes from the room, but I am the only who can hear the scream and see the broken glass, no one else around can see what I do. "Who are you?" I ask stepping out of my bed, the floor was even colder than usual but that was because of the presence in the room. "Kill..kill...death...blood..." those words echoed through my head, but who were they coming from, the shadow in front of me had come through the window, but the thoughts were getting louder, as the door behind me creaked open. 'Don't turn around...' there was that voice of self-concious voice that was in my head and was causing some problems. "KILL KILL...YOU ARE GOING TO DIE FOR GETTING IN MY WAY..." The voices echoed in my ears, the words floating in front of my eyes and yet I didn't know why. I felt someone behind me, and I turned around backing up against the wall looking at another hospital patient, who was holding a needle in his hand. Looking closer I could see the shadow that was behind him. 'A Shinen...Atsuki help...' He just hoped his cry would reach him before something actually happened to him.

!.!The Cafeteria At Shinsei Hospital!.!{Atsuki's Pov}

'Things are just to confusing...if he saw something it would be in his mind...what could have erased it completely...' I was sitting at a table in the caferteria, drinking some tea..thinking about what the boy had said. Which made no sense, if he really remembered nothing, then what had happened and where was the silent, he wasn't clinging to the boy, but yet it was nowhere to be found and there had been no trace of it at the scene. But my thoughts were interrupted by a terrified cry, I looked around and there was no one around and then came the words that sounded so familiar, I had heard it before when...Ash was attacked. 'Atsuki...help...a shinen...' It was Ash's cry, this was the second time I had heard that cry, the first time had been when I was walking and Ash had been on a mission at the Seagull news. This was the second time that I heard Ash afraid of something, usually he was so tough, but this time there was honest fear in his voice. 'I'm coming Ash hang on...'I left my tea on the table racing out. 'I have to get to Ash before that thing hurts him again...' !.! Back in Ash's hospital room{Ash's Pov}!.!The shadow reached out to me, I tried to pull back away from him but something wouldn't let me move, the creature in front of me was trying to pry through my mind. "Get out of my head..." A bright yellow and red light flashed, filling the room, my eye started hurting as the light faded. 'Ow...' The door opened again to reveal Liu, another worker, known as a sweeper, the man grabbed my arm, the one that wasn't holding my eye. "Hey...ow..." The man who held me was digging his nails into my arm, I kicked up pulling away from him, the memories were trying to break out, or at least something was. "AAAH!" My head burned as I fell to the ground shivering, my sight blurring in and out. "ASH!" Atsuki was standing in the door, as he dropped his clipboard racing over towards me, pulling my hand off my eye, I could feel something warm sliding down my face from my eye. "Liu go get Nola and Natsuki and hurry..." Atsuki was running his hand over my forehead, whispering to me, but I was fading so fast that I couldn't hear him, all I saw around me were clouds of dust or something, it felt like a Shinen, but then there was nothing and then my eyes opened someone wiping the blood off of my eye. "A..atsuki..." My voice sounds harsh, and slightly krackling, but there was nothing I could do, and another thing I had noticed was I could barely see out my eye. "You're alright Ash...I'm here..." Atsuki was looking at my eye, and I didn't know why, but when he touched my eye I winced and he looked up at Nola. "that cut...was it from the shinen that was on that man?"Natsuki, the girl who had gone with me to the bathroom leaned down next to me, running her hand over the cut. "I wonder if the shinen left him..." I sat up just rubbing my eye shivering as Atsuki put a bandage over the cut under my eye. "Are you alright now..." My stomach growled as if responding to that question. "Well Atsuki go get him something to eat, while we get his school uniform...after all he will be going to school with you..." All I heard was the word school, and I shivered not wanting to have anything to do with that, and I knew Atsuki would want to keep me with him, if I stayed but I knew I couldn't leave after all. I couldn't barely move my head was still pulsating for some reason and my sigma vision was black unlike the normal color it was, for a moment my eye was black. "Well alright...come on Ash..." Atsuki looked at me as if he had seen something I just was hoping that it hadn't been my eye, but that was not my concern I was hungry so I nodded and wondered off to eat with Atsuki following me close behind, I wonder if the shinen was really in my eye or if I was just imaginings things, I would have to figure it out later. My mind was a blur, the things around me felt like they were nothing but a blur. !.!The lunch room{Atsuki's Pov}!.!Ash was sitting across from me, he looked confused and very tired, like something was running through his mind and he was having issues telling someone. "Ash are you sure you don't remember?" When I asked that question Ash flinched, like I had hit a nerve, but then he looked at me with fear in his eyes. I could tell he was hurting and he really didn't know what was going on, and why we were doing this to him. "No I don't remember now can we stop talking about that..." There was that dark presence again, and it was biting into the boy's shoulder, it was digging through his mind trying to find something. "Ash look at me..." The boy looked up, his right eye was a dark black which flickered out as soon as Mika walked over. "So Ash are you feeling better?" She was talking quickly as if something was bugging her. "Uh yea why..." he felt her tug his arm and pull him away, leaving me sitting at the table by myself. I got up to chase them and they were gone already, and all I could do was try to find them, it wasn't wise to let him be out there when he hadn't completely recovered yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Nami and Ash's First meeting

Notes: Begins in Ash's point of view

I was standing next to Mika, we were looking up at the old tower in Area 5, about a month ago there had been a suicide incident that was supposed to happen here, but Mika and her news story had prevented it from happening, or at least that was what the civilians thought. "So Mika why are we here?" I knew Mika very well, she wouldn't take me somewhere unless she had a good reason for it, and plus she was the one who was in charge of finding stories. "Well I was supposed to meet Nami here...and well she said she would only talk to me because of you..." I groaned, I couldn't believe she dragged me out of the food area just for this, and plus this place was way to cold to me, I just didn't want to be here anymore..."uh yea okay...well where is this Nami girl, cause I was in the middle of eating when you interrupted." Mika was trying to say something when there was barking and the next thing I knew there was dog sitting on top of me. "ow..." Mika was standing next to me trying her hardest not to laugh, but I could tell she was just about to fall when a young red haired girl walked up, she looked a lot like someone I had seen before...that girl from the hospital, the one who was with Atsuki. "Melody...off..." The girl who must have been Nami, pulled the dog off of me, as Mika helped me up. "So you are Nami...well I'm here so what did you want from me?"I could tell that this girl was not normal, she felt so familiar and yet she felt so different. She reminded me of someone I had seen before, and also she reminded me of Atsuki, she seemed to have the same power as he did, or at least she felt like, that presence he had felt when he was leaving the hospital. 'A..are you like me...' those words were spoken in his mind, but she seemed to nod like she had heard them, which made him nervous as he backed off moving towards Mika. "So is he going to school with you Mika?" Nami was petting Melody trying to keep her from jumping on me again, for some reason Melody seemed to be looking at me like she looked at Atsuki. "Um that's what Atsuki said...at least until they found out about where his parents are...or what they are going to do with him..." Mika must have been talking to Atsuki about me again when I wasn't listening, but why would Atsuki tell her and not tell me, but then again I remember that I heard them talking about giving me my school uniform tomorrow. "Wow that will be nice if you see my sister Yayoi...don't worry about her, she'll be nice...she just a few issues..." With that Nami turned and ran off, the dog following her after one last sniff at me. "Um what was with that dog...?" I was so unsure of what was going on, but Mika was looking at me as if I was crazy. "Oh she's Yayoi's little sister, and well the dog likes to cling to Nami since she can talk to animals...we both seem to have the ability to be put it danger..." Mika took my hand keeping me close to her as we walked back towards the hospital, she was cautious and she was looking for someone, it was as if someone was going to attack them from around the corner. "Uh Mika...can I ask you something..." But before I took to her, a man in a black hoodie came running around the corner, he didn't seem to notice us when he ran straight for Mika. I noticed her flinch, and saw the silver knife blade in his hand. "Mika!" I moved faster than I thought I could pushing her down, my eye had started to hurt when he showed up, but I couldn't understand why. All I was focusing on was the blade and the blood that was dripping onto the ground. There was a dark aura around him, and his eyes were empty as if something was eating him alive. 'Who are you...' There was a hoarse, scratchy voice in my head, that made my head hurt, and there was so many things that made me feel a bit painful, and plus I wanted to run off from this. 'I am your worst nightmare...' My eye hurt and something warm fell down my face, and the next thing I knew he was gone and I was sitting on the ground with Mika dabbing my eye. " Mika what happened? Why is Atsuki here?" I looked up seeing Atsuki standing over me...looking at the area where the man's shirt was laying on the floor. "Let's just get you back to the hospital and we will talk there...and Mika you should go back to work, they are gonna be worried about you..." Atsuki helped me up off the ground, dragging me back to the hospital, and even he had to take me kicking and screaming, he would have made me go anyway.

!.! The hospital{Atsuki's Pov}!.!

I brought Ash back to the hospital putting him down on the bed, checking his eye, the eye was dark in one corner, his pupil seemed to be changing black for some reason. 'Hm I should get Natsuki to look at that...' The whole time I was looking at his eye, he was glaring at the wall in the right corner of his room, but when I turned and looked there was really nothing there. "What happened out there?" Ash just growled and leaned back as if he was ignoring me, but then he spoke. "Some guy showed up...I saw a shinen..whatever they are...and well then you showed up...I musta blacked out..." He seemed to be comtemplating whether he had actually blacked out or something had happened. "Well let's get you set up with your school uniform and then you are coming home...I have to get all your stuff unpacked anyway...and you can help..." I moved towards the door where Natsuki was coming on with a box and a small communicator thing. "So you have his uniform..." I was not about to let him get off the bed, he had already had enough action today, all he needed to do was go home and rest. "Yes and the rest of his stuff had been moved to your house...we can't have him living by himself anymore..." She handed the box over to me, as she turned and handed the communicator to Atsuki as well. "Give this to him when he leaves in the morning..." She was looking at him, and I realized that he was out of bed and was walking towards the door. "Well we will see you later..." I walked out the door after him, holding his box of stuff to keep it from falling apart, and making a mess. The two of us walked out to the car, as I opened the door placing the box in the back of the car, as I helped him climb into the car. "You know I will help you...if you really need it..." The boy just turned and looked away from me, it was like he didnt' even want to talk to me, so I just sighed and drove towards my house.

!.! Inside the house{Ash's pov}!.!

"Come on in..." Atsuki looked at me like at me,and waved me in, I couldn't believe they had move me to some other person's house. I hated this, I didn't want to be here I wanted to be at home. "so where am I sleeping?" I didnt' want to stay and talk with him, it had been a long night and all I wanted to do was fall asleep now. "You are sleeping in the room to the right...do you want to unpack your stuff tonight or wait..." Atsuki seemed to be asking me if I wanted to talk to him more, but no I really didn't so I just shook my head and walked into the room shutting the door behind me. I heard Atsuki walked into this room, and he seemed to have fallen asleep, because the whole house was quiet. I laid down and tried to sleep, but the images from what had happened earlier weren't letting me sleep at all. "Atsuki..." Next thing I knew I was standing outside of his room, looking at him laying in the bed, I crept into my room, laying down on my bed hardly able to sleep as I waited for morning to come. "uh...how am I supposed to sleep...I just can't..." But yet somehow during the middle of the night I closed my eyes and happened to fall asleep dreading the day tomorrow, I didn't want to be at school tomorrow and well I had to go that was what he said. 'Sleep well you little mistake..I will ruin your life...' A black form was hiding in the corner, as a man walked out dropping my ruined bag from the incident a few days ago, onto my bed. His image shimmered, and then flickered out as he walked through the wall, or at least that was what it seemed, to anyone who would have been outside, but everyone was inside there house, watching tv or sleeping or reading stories. The shinen was stronger than most, and it made me flinch even though I didn't know that he was really there or at least I wasnt' awake to see it. "Ow...please leave me alone..." that was the last word out of my mouth as I passed out again.

!.! in an alley!.!

The alley was dark, and there was the sound of a light rain hitting the pavement. There was only one person in the alley or at least that was what someone would have thought. There was a girl walking home from a night of studying with her friend, usually she would have had her car, but she had left the car at home, and was walking because her friend had fallen asleep while they were studying. "Yes mother I am on my way home..." She was talking into her phone, her mother wanted her to come home, but she wanted to pick her up. 'Alright just please be careful...' She had been told about girls being murdered walking alone by themselves, but the girl didnt' want her mother to know that, she didn't need her mom to worry about her even more. "I'll see you when I get home..." she hung up the phone, something knocking it out of her hand. "Huh...all that could be heard as a number was dialed on the phone was the girl's scream. The question on everyone's mind would be who did the girl call and when they found out why, what would they do and why would she have called him. "This is my first murder in alongtime, this town is no longer gonna be safe...after all I have the strong one who will take the life from this world..." There was a dark amount of laughter that echoed through the alley, catching the ears of a dog from a distance, who howled sitting down and sniffing the body, and as soon as the man vanished so did the dog.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The investigation after the Murder**

**!.!Ash's Pov!.!**

**I woke up the next morning to a vibration, my phone was going off, why would anyone call me. It wasn't like I had any friends who would call me this early in the morning. I opened the phone and there was a voicemail on it from a number I didn't know, but the idea of it being a friend or someone I might have known as I had been told before popped into my head, so I called my voicemail, and waited for it to get to the box. "H...help...Ash...it found m..." the voice was cut short, and all that could be heard was a loud scream and something splattering on the ground. I dropped the phone, the screen going blank. "Um that was wierd..." I pick up the phone putting it in my pocket as I walk out into the living room, where Atsuki was ironing a school uniform, but it wasn't his because he was wearing his. "Well good morning Ash...did you get a good night sleep..." Atsuki had dark circles under his eyes,and he seemed to be exactly like himself, but still there was something he was hiding. "Uh yea...except for a few moments of waking up becuase of some noise outside my window..." I could tell he was hiding something and well I didnt' want to drag it out of him, because well I wanted to know and even if I had to figure it out later. "Well here's your uniform..." He hands me the uniform he was ironing, as he looks it over wondering if it fits me. "Uh thank you...I'll go try it on... "I walk out of the room, turning around looking at him, watching him pull a file folder of the table. The name on the folder, I could only read the first part, and it mentioned a name that was familiar. 'Mitsumi...who is that...' i thought walking into my room trying on my uniform, it felt wierd because I had never worn uniforms before, but if fit none the less. I walked out to see him put the folder away and hand me my book bag. "here ya go it's time to go...we are gonna be late if we take to long..." Atsuki lead me to the door, locking it behind us, I wanted to bring up the phone message but I didn't think that he would believe me. "Okay so what's the..." my voice stopped as we passed by the alley next to our house, there was something there that seemed so familiar, but yet it was so. I walked towards the caution tape, a voice was calling to me. 'Help me Ash..don't let him kill another...' He knew that voice, it was the one from the voicemail, and yet he didnt' know what she wanted him to do. "w..what am I supposed to do..." I spoke out loud not realizing what I was saying, but when Atsuki touched my shoulder, I realized I had walked through the caution tape. "Ash what's going on, what do you see..." Atsuki knew me so well, but I didn't even know him at all, and I was wondering why it felt like he could see right through me. 'I...it's that girl, she says he's going to kill again...but she doesn't know where...he's looking for someone...' he couldn't himself from thinking this, and his mind went back to that voicemail...but he covered his mouth looking up at Atsuki..."Let's go..." I pulled him away from the scene, the smell of the blood still reaching my nose, I just wanted to get to this place they called school.**

**!.! The school{Atsuki's P.O.V}!.!**

**'What is he hiding? he must have seen something by the look on his face...I will ask Natsuki and Nola what his power is...' I distance myself from the boy for the most part, and called Nola. "Nola I need to know what Ash's power was, he saw something at that crime scene and he won't tell me..." I knew that she could find out about it, but that would take time. "It will take time for us to find his file and get access to it, but once we get access to it we will let you know until then keep him in your sight." My phone hung up on it's own, it always seemed to do that, it was just the way the fort was, they moved before we could most of the time. "Well come on Ash...we should go to had all his classes with me, so that way nothing could happen with him on his way around, and plus this was foreign place and he didn't know any better about what to do at this school. I was the one who had to babysit him, even if he was older, and he was the one who had to care about things and plus they were together most of the time. "Okay so where is our first class..." I had classes at school that were very fun but I knew that things were going to be bored, and I would be bugged by the shinen during the lessons, or at least that was what I thought, but I wonder if the boy would be able to handle it, it wasn't like he had anything to do here. "Right over here...Ash...you can sit where you want..just find me when this is over..." I went down to sit next to Akira, who was muttering about something and Ash was sitting next to Mika who was writing on a piece of paper that she handed to Ash. The two of them seemed to be passing notes, and I wondered what they were talking about.**

**!.! Ashur's p.o.v!.!**

**Mika passed paper to me, she was asking me questions about what had happened last night. 'Well I mean you would know what happened right Ash, it was near your house...' Mika was digging into something she didnt' understand but I guess I couldn't really lie to her but I wasn't going to tell her the full truth that wasn't me. 'Well yea I heard a dog howling around the time they say she died, and well I got some wierd voicemail around that time...' I hadn't even told Atsuki that and I probably shouldnt' have told her that, but she seemed excited by what she had heard. 'we should go with Nami and check out the mansion I mean Nami said she was walking around there and there was someone outside the mansion...' I nodded and crumpled up the paper and put it in my backpack before well Atsuki came over and looked at us. "Well what are you two up to..." he sighed and looked at them sitting down in the middle. "We were talking about hanging out after school is that okay?" I wanted to go with Mika to the scene but I knew that he wouldn't let me, because he was just to overprotective and that was what he wanted to do. "Fine but you do not go near that crime scene got it?" It was as if Atsuki knew what we were talking about. "Yes sir...we won't go near there..." Mika was the one who spoke up, I didn't have to thanks to her. "We are just going to go play some games..." I smiled at Mika trying to get Atsuki to stop leaning all over me and her. "alright but you must be home before dinner okay..." He turned and walked away from us, as we laughed and thought about what we were doing.!.!After school!.!I walked out of the school with Mika, my mind was in many pieces but well I had to deal with was find out what I was going to do and now she was trying to get to close to me. "Um...well Atsuki I will see you at home okay..." I grabbed Mika by the arm and dragged her off leaving Atsuki in our dust. "So where are we going now..." Mika turned towards me, pressing her body against mine. "I just wanted to get you away from him, so I could do this..." She pressed her mouth against mine, a light blush coating my cheeks. When she pulled away all I could say was wow. "You will help me right Ash..I mean Atsuki wouldn't help me..."I didn't know what to say, I knew how dangerous it was going to be, but I couldn't just let her go by herself. "Okay I will help you...now let's go..."I took her hand into mine as we walked to the scene of the crime, which was near my house, but Atsuki wasn't home and no police were here, so we were able to just pass over the tape. "Dont' step in anything Mika we don't want them to know we were here..." I took out a camera and started taking pictures, there was odd shadows around, and there was one in particular, that was drawing attention to him. "Well um okay...let's go..." Mika was looking around when we heard a voice from a certain distance. "Mika let's go..." I grabbed her hand pulling her out of the alley walking with her, as we went to the toy box to play games. We were there for a couple of hours when Atsuki came to pick us up. "Mika it's time you went home...and I have to take him back..his sister is waiting for him..." I looked to Atsuki, he was still hiding something, but I still couldn't say what it was or if I didn't know there was still nothing I could say. "Bye Mika..." I was dragged off and not able to say anything else as I was towed back to the house, where there was the fort members, who seemed to be looking at me like I knew something. "Sit down Ash..we need to talk..."**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Life is breaking

!.! Atsuki's Pov!.!

The look on Ash's face said he was scared of something, but what that something was, I was having trouble trying to figure out. After all this boy was hard to read, and he seemed to be looking at me. "what's going on...?" Ash sat down next to me, trying to look away from the fort.

!.!Sitting in the living room!.!

"have you remembered anything about your incident yet Ash?" He could tell Nola was slightly worried about him, but she had an odd way of showing it and plus they had always been a bit wierd when they were around him and he never seemed to know why. "I remember something but it's just a shadow that comes from nowhere and then I'm in a hospital and you guys are looking at me..." Atsuki noticed that he was hiding as he was talking, but he was doing a really good job, because Natsuki and Liu were both good at seeing through peoples lies, but they didnt' seem to be able to see through his. "well we are going to keep looking and you try to keep out of danger...whatever that Shinen was that wanted you, must have wanted something from you." Natsuki was looking at him closely trying to figure out what was going through his head. "yes ma'am..." he knew they were about to leave so he really didn't have to say anything, he would just let them leave. "Well Atsuki we will be leaving, keep him out of danger, and we won't be calling on you tonight unless we need since you said you needed the night to talk to him..." With that the group of people turned and walked out the door, into the car that was waiting for them.

!.! Ash's p.o.v!.!

I looked at them as they left, trying to sneak into my room hoping that Atsuki wouldn't catch me. "Ash get in here and sit down..." Atsuki seemed really mad, and I got the feeling he had found out about what me and Mika had been doing today after school. "what did I do?" I sat down on the couch looking up at him, wondering what he was going on about. "you were at that crime scene when I told you and Mika not to go...it could get you killed..." He sighed and sat down next to me, he looked like he was about to cry, but I knew he wasn't going to, he was just stressed and worried about. "look i'm sorry it was just Mika wanted to go, and well I couldn't let her go by herself...If I had left and something had happened to her, I would've felt bad..." I was thinking about the message I had gotten yesterday why had the girl reached out to me, and how did she get my number, since I barely knew her. "Well next time don't go there...alright there is stuff there that will hurt you..." Atsuki handed me some food and looked at the tv as it turned on. "Um Atsuki you know that girl who was killed in the alley, i got a voice mail from her when she died..." I pulled out my phone placing it in Atsuki's hand, I had saved the message and was letting him listen to it, when I heard a growl. My head began to hurt as I ran off and shivered falling to the ground my bowl shattering on the floor. "HELP GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" i coughed blood falling onto the ground, my stomach was hurting and I kept retching up blood, onto the floor. "Ash..." Atsuki grabbed me and picked me up moving me into the bathroom laying me down in the bathtub, rubbing my forehead. I was shivering, my front stained with blood, as I looked up at him. Across from me was the shinen that had attacked that girl and the one who had been trying to kill that girl when I had found her before...some of my memories were coming back. "atsuki...look..." I made Atsuki look to where the Shinen was so he could at least gather some data, becuase I thought it was going to disappear, but this time it stayed and attacked Atsuki knocking him out of the room. "ATSUKI!" I screamed trying to get out of the bathtub, but the creature attacked me throwing me into the wall. 'I have finally found my new host you will not be able to fight me forever...' The shadow vanished dropping my shuddering figure into the bathtub, the water had turned on and it was filling the tub, blood dripping into the water from the cuts on my back. All I saw before I passed out was Atsuki pulling me out of the water. 'I guess this was how it was supposed to end...'

!.! Atsuki's p.o.v!.!

I laid him down on the bed, the boy was shivering his body temperature was slightly weak, and yet on fire, the cuts had been tended to and now he was resting. There had been something in that bathroom, that wanted to take Ash away. This was getting out of control, I had to do something, so I pulled out my phone and called up Liu. "Look just tell Nola that I need someone to come down here and I asked for you...this silent is after Ash for something he has and whatever that is we need to find out before this gets worse..." The boy laying on my bed was shivering as if he was fighting something, but at that time no one knew what would happen next or who was really behind this. The question on everyone's mind was who is going to die next?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The name of the game is Murder

Ash's P.O.V

The area around me was dark, and my eyes were still closed. I was tired, but my phone was ringing I had to pick it up, it might be something important. It always seemed to be if they called this early. "H..hello..." I was still half asleep when I picked up my phone, and all that was on the other end of the phone was a woman's cries for help. "W...where are you?" that was the only question that could come out of my mouth, but I already knew where she was, my body moved faster than I thought it would. 'I will find you...no one else will die...' I jumped out the window landing on the ground, spraining my ankle, but I just kept running,moving towards the tower. The screams kept echoing through my head, as if they had transferred from the cellphone into my head. The air was cold, I figured that Atsuki would know I was gone, and he would freak out, but it hadn't happened yet so maybe it wasn't going to. The tower was looming over me, and there was a man in a hood standing there, something glinted off the light from the flashlight in my hand. I probably should have looked at it, but all I saw was the girl. "So you have come Ash..." the voice that came from the man's throat did not sound like a mortal or human's voice, it was something but at that moment I couldn't put my finger on it. "how do you know me?" I moved towards the girl, and for some reason the man didn't try to stop me, he was just following me with his eyes as I walked. "You have something we want give it to us..." The voice seemed to get a lot darker and creepy like as he moved up behind me, running a hand over my cheek. "get off..." I kicked behind me looking down at the woman, who was clinging to my pant leg. The man grabbed my leg flipping me onto the ground next to the woman, I heard my arm shattered as I was slammed into the ground, what came next was slightly distorted, but I could tell it was my scream. "give us what you have...the moment where you took something from us..."I grabbed the knife from the ground, wobbling up taking one look at the woman, tossing her my phone. "Run and call the number under atsuki...and hurry..." My body hurt, my right arm was useless and limp at my side, but I had to do something. I was facing him, but he moved so fast that I hadn't seen him and everything had gone black. Only one voice reached through the blackness. "Ash wake up...wake up... "I looked up and Atsuki was leaning over me, somehow I was in my bed, and next to me there was a woman sitting on the floor. "W..what happened?ow..." I tried to use my arm to get up, but it hurt so badly, I didn't know why but then I remembered it had been shattered when I fell onto the ground. "That's what I was going to ask you..." Atsuki was looking at me like I was crazy and I really didn't know what was going on, I had been outside and now I was here. "Well let's get your arm taken care of and go by the police station to find out who this woman is..." the woman wasn't talking she was crying, and when she looked up there was the face of the girl in a picture I had seen before, but I couldn't remember where. "U..uh yea..." I climbed out of my bed, feeling a bit unsteady, but my eyes were on the girl, she was mouthing words to me...but I could hear them loud and clear.' You are nothing more than an embodiement to the voices...they use you to speak...and to save them you must listen...and they want you for something...' She was looking at me like my mother had when she was trying to tell me something really important, but yet I still couldn't figure out what it was. The woman stood up and walked out to the car, I followed sitting next to her, shivering. She put her jacket around me, it smelled a lot like my mother, but she was dead, there was no way she was still here...but how did I even know I couldn't remember her at all. "Just relax Ashy..." that nickname was one my mother gave me, but I couldn't bring myself to really register that at the time, my mind was on the fact that my arm hurt and the voices wouldn't leave me alone.'Help us...''You have the power' 'Use it' 'Don't leave us...''They want us dead...they will find you...''give up...you can't save yourself...''Die...'All I could was try my best to ignore them, hoping they would go away, the Shinen eventually would fade, they didnt' stay forever, they were just there for awhile, and then they moved to someone else. "atsuki..." I coughed curling closer to the woman, she was holding my arm so I didn't hurt it, but yet I didn't know what was going on, I was just so tired. The blackness consumed me again.!.!The hospital{the woman's pov}!.!The young boy was shivering as if he was having a bad dream, he seemed to be so different, and I knew he was because he had seen the real me, the me who had died years ago. "Shh...you're okay now...they have helped you...now my little boy I have to go..be strong..."And with that I walked out of the room, vanishing out the door just as Atsuki walked back into the room.

!.!Atsuki's POV!.!

When I walked back into the room, the woman was gone, she was nowhere to be found, and the boy was sitting up in bed, his arm wrapped up and in a sling. "Can I go..."was the first question out of the boy's mouth. The boy didnt' seem to want to be here but he was so tired, the dark circles under the boy's eyes said that. "Well we can...but are you alright?" I asked sitting down on the bed next to him.I knew he hadn't been getting much sleep, but I didnt' want to pull it out of him. "Uh yea..i'm just not feeling well today..don't we have school..." The boy always seemed to hit the nail on the head, he knew many things about me, and he was using it against me. "Yes we do your bag is outside in the car...come on..." He got off the bed and we walked out to the the schoolA teacher moved towards us, she seemed angry and she was looking right down at Ash who was avoiding her eyes. "Boy where is it..." she ignored me completely and looked down to him. "Not here...I left it at home..." He seemed to know what she was talking about but he was avoiding her eyes as he pushed past her walking into the cafe. "I'm sorry Ms. Aoi...I'll talk to him..." I ran past her following him pulling him aside. "What did you take?" The boy seemed to just ignore me, he didn't want to even talk, at least that was what his face said. "All I took was something that would have hurt someone...so who cares..." He turned and walked away from me, the shinen from the object was snaking up the young boy's arm. How could I have not noticed that before...I had been so blind and he had been trying to tell me something. "wait Ash..."I tried to stop him but he was already gone, it was as if he didn't want anything to with anyone. But Ash was in a lot of pain and no one around him had really noticed until now. I couldnt' believe I hadn't seen this before, but I was annoyed with the fact that I hadn't noticed. Mika was walking after Ash, she squeezed his hand pulling him towards the nurse's office.

!.!Ash's pov{The Nurse's Office}!.!

Mika was holding my hand as we sat on one of the beds, she was worried about me and I knew that, but part of me feels like she wasn't. "Thank you Mika...but why are we here?" I wanted to know why we were here and why she was treated me like this. She leaned over kissing me again pushing me back onto the bed, placing a charm in my hand. "I like you Ash..." She smiled and helped me up. "I'll be waiting outside...you can fix your stuff..." She moved out of the room looking back at me. I looked down at my knee fixing up the cut, and moving towards the door where I heard Mika talking to someone. "Oh Akira...I love you..." I flinched back hearing that as I looked out seeing them wrapped up in each other. I said nothing but I let go of the door, letting it slam against the other door, as I turn and ran off. 'I dont' need anyone...I just need me...' I stopped looking into my classroom seeing Atsuki. I had to calm down before I went in there, he didnt' need to see me like this. I walked into the classroom shoving my hurt down, I had to deal with the Shinen in the object later so I could return it, but my feelings were bugging me right now. "Are you alright?" Atsuki could always tell if something was wrong, he knew so much about me and yet I could barely believe it, believing tha the knew me better than anyone. "Uh yea I'm fine...I was just in the nurse's office, my stomach hurts..." I had to cover it all up, no one needed to know anything about me, but it was true my stomach did hurt."oh well if it hurts you can go home...I will take you.."Atsuki moved closer to me, putting his hand on my shoulder, as if he was here to say he was here for me which was true because he was. "Thank you but I think I'll be fine..."I never told anyone what was bugging me and I wasnt' about to tell anyone now, I had my own things to do, and well I didn't really want to tell anyone that, or what my feelings were. 'i dont' like lying to Atsuki like this...it's bad...' I felt so bad about lying to him, but I was just to tired to think on it, so I put my head down on the table closing my eyes. "Ash stay awake...if you don't feel good you should go home..." Atsuki was looking at me again as he put his hand on my arm, feeling the heat rising from my arm. "Yea you are going home..." he gathered our stuff as Honoka raced over looking at my pale face, she could tell I was in a lot of pain, but all she could do was help me outside to her car, and take me and Atsuki home, only because Atsuki had left his car at home, since we walked this morning. Part of me was glad to just go home, where I wouldnt' have to deal with her...anymore. I closed my eyes and fell asleep, trying not to think about what she had said, and what she had done, if she loved Akira, why did she try to play with me, my heart was not a string instrument for her to play. The thought of that made me look at the scar's on my wrists, I remembered all the blood, it hadn't been me, I hadn't cut open my wrist someone else had come and cut open my wrists, they had been looking for something...my mind kept telling me I had been protecting someone. "Ow..." there was a stinging pain, and all I heard was a small pitter of something dripping onto the floor. 'Was it my blood..again...' I looked at my arm...there was blood dripping on the floor, and there was something else, it was kinda like acid, since it was melting the floor. 'This is last time all over again...' I thought as I bit my lip, and got up, the image was gone, but the cut was still on my wrist, but there was no more blood, and there was nothing on the floor anymore. "Um Atsuki..." I cried out slipping over someone's arm, there was something under the bed. "W...what..." I leaned down only to have the girl grab me and pull me under the bed, she was bruised, and her clothes were torn. "FIND ME!" She cried out and vanished...but I was still a bit unsure of what was going on, after all she hadn't been there before. 'I have to find her...without Atsuki knowin...' I climbed out the window holding my knife that was under my bed.

!.! Toy Box!.!

As I neared the toy box, I could see a fight happening, there was a man with a knife, a young girl, and there was a shadow another shinen, but who was the man fighting with. Until I got closer I realized that it was me, this was the night when I lost most of my memories. The man...his blood..everything...it was all coming back to me...and just like that in a flash it was all gone and I was laying on my bed, my wrists slashed something sitting on my throat. !.! back at the house!.!"ATSUKI!" I cried out kicking whoever was on me off, my wrists hurt and I didn't know why, but they must have had to do with that vision I had, but who was the girl, and who was that guy. There was no noise in the house, but some things were not working out altogether, and well there was something here. Atsuki moved towards me, he was holding a knife, as he moved towards the man who was in the house. "Um...are you okay Ashur?" Atsuki leaned down next to me, rubbing my arm, the pain seemed to cease for a moment, but then it was back and it was worse than it had been. "O..ow..." my vision seemed to go black, like it did when I fell asleep and I was dreaming.

!.! Atsuki's Pov!.!

"ASHUR!" I tried to wake him up, he was cold and shivering, he didn't seem to be waking up, but he was so weak, and so tired. "Oh no...I have to help him..." The boy seemed to be getting colder, and he was hardly able to worry about it, and plus he had to hurt himself, and he was trying to move or at least the way his body was shaking, that was what it seemed. "Mika...don't hurt me..." the boy was talking in his sleep, he was thinking about Mika, and the question that came through my mind was what had happened between the two of them, he had been wierd ever since that last time he was with Mika. "Natsuki...something happened...and Ashur is unconcious...we need to make sure that the school thinks he is sick, so no one figures anything out about him..." I was trying to figure it out and keep him safe so nothing happened, after all Ashur meant the world to me, and nothing was going to get in my way.


	6. Chapter 6: A new Student

Chapter 6: A new Student, More pain for Ashur

Author Notes: A new student, this student has some plans for Ashur and the others, but well let's just see how it goes. And the missing teacher finally shows himself.

!.!Hiruka's Pov!.!

"So this is my new school..." I had only been in a school like this once before, but that had ended badly and I had almost killed another student in the school, but it wasn't like anyone was going to know that. The students heard a lot of things, but they were oblivious to me, except for one student. 'Atsuki...Saijo...I wonder where his brother Angelo is, but than again...the fact that Angelo lost his memories and moved away...' I knew more about them that anyone else would have known but there was no way I could tell them that, but I had to find out what else I needed to tell them, or what I wanted to know. "I have to find the office..." I walked towards the main part of the school, running into a green-haired boy. "Oh Hi you must be the new student...My name is Akira, and the blue haired boy with his face shoved in the book is Ryo, he owns the bookstore by where you live..." I was listening to them talk, when Saijo walked into the hallway, it was like he had followed me, but that wasn't the story, or at least it didn't seem like it would have been that story, but what did I know. "Hello...Akira...um who is that?" I was looking at Saijo, I couldn't let them figure out that I already knew a lot about Saijo, and I had realized earlier that they would be sending Saijo's brother down to help me as well. "his name is Saijo Atsuki, he transferred about a month ago..."I could tell that Saijo was watching me, it felt like he was looking for something as if I knew something that he didn't, or that he wanted to know. "Well um Hi Saijo..." I acted shy, after all I didn't need him to know the truth about me, and he was the one who knew more about me. Saijo already didn't seem to want me here, he was looking at me as if he was studying me, like there was something he wanted to know. "It's nice to meet you..." I could tell he didn't want me around at all, so I made a hurried move towards the door. "Well I have to go to class...bye!" I turned and ran off moving towards the classroom, I couldn't let anyone else figure out, and if Saijo did know, he would or might cause problems for me, and what I was doing here. I ran off, and looked around, I was not in a good mood and I had to figure out what was going on around here.

!.! Ashur's Pov...!.!

I was wondering the streets taking my sweet time to get to school, I was in bed before but now I was out here, and I still had no idea how I got out here. I felt dizzy, my body ached, and I had thrown up in a trashcan but yet I was still going. I just didn't stop. I had somewhere I wanted to go, even though right now I didn't feel like I was able to go on even further. "Ugh..." I collapsed against the fountain at the school, and my body was hurting, I couldn't breath, my stomach was churning, I turned away from the fountain and threw up on the ground, hearing footsteps moving towards me. Something was thrown over my had, it felt like a bag, but i couldnt' breathe, my lungs felt like they were going to explode. "Stop struggling you brat..." I felt someone kick me in the head, my vision going black as I cried out, my voice was cut short, as I felt another kick to my stomach. 'I can't throw up...not here...ATSUKI help!' I couldn't talk but it was my thoughts even though they hurt my head and possibly Atsuki, but it wasn't like he could hear this anyway he never really could, unless I really, really needed him, or maybe something was keeping my thoughts from him.

!.! The kidnapper's P.O.V!.!

"Sir I have him..is the machine set up..." I looked at the boy who was tied up next to me, I had to cover his eyes to keep his power from working but other than that he was fine. The voice on the other end of the phone would have sounded familiar to the boy if he was awake but he wasn't. "Yes the machine is set up when he awake we will start...he has so much power...it will let us do what we want..." The man on the other end hanging up as the boy next to me stirred, he struggled and looked around, he wanted to get out, but he was so weak he couldn't move and plus his head was bleeding from where he hit it on the side of the car it wasn't like he was going to be moving at all. The boy was just to weak to move at all, and his body was tied so tightly that he wouldn't be able to. I took the boy out of the car placing him over my shoulder, no one would look at him, and think wierd about it, cause well no one was out here, and it would just be like they were messing around. "Sir here..." He placed the boy on the machine, hooking him up to all the machines, along with a heart monitor that monitered his heart, oxygen and power levels. "Well let's get started..." The man flipped the switch the boy let out a pained cry, blood dripping onto the floor from his palms where his nails were digging into the skin, and there was blood dripping down his mouth, onto his neck, it was like he was coughing it up. The boy's heart was reacting and beating fast like something was really wrong with it. The machine he was connected to exploded broken glass splintering, landing in the puddle of blood at his feet. The blood rose around him, as if it was protecting him, his eyes turned a dark color, then to green, blue, and a silver color. "Don't hurt me..don't touch me...you filthy jerks..." Tears of blood ran down his cheeks, he was so angry, he turned and walked away from us, climbing up onto the window frame. "goodbye..." He fell backwards, the only thing that could be heard was the sickening thud of him hitting the ground. I got up and looked out the window, he was laying on the ground, his eys looking up at me, he seemed to be crying, the puddle of blood growing underneath him. "is he dead..." just as i asked that question, he got up and looked up at me, then turned and walked off his body coated in blood. The ground was cracked where his head had hit the ground the blood was still there moving as if there was someone standing in it.

!.! Atsuki's P.O.V!.!

"what do you mean you can't find him..he can't just vanished like that..." I was mad, they had said nothing was going to happen to him, but now he was gone. I closed the computer turning around and racing out. I had to find him before someone else did.!.! Nami's P.o.V!.!I could see someone approaching, he was limping and there was blood falling to the ground, I could tell who it was, but I didn't know what was wrong with him. "Ash!" I started to run towards him, but he looked at me with his multicolored eyes and that was all I saw. I felt the ground meet me as he turned vanishing..

It was as if Ashur had been there, and the next thing I knew he was running along the side of a building close to me..his body was glowing as if it was a ghost just like Mint. 'Ashur...what's wrong with him...' my vision blurred watching him. !.!Atsuki!.!"What do you mean...where' Ashur..." They were interrogating the people who had taken Ashur, and I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My eye glowed as I looked into the shinen in the surrounding area.

'got up and ran...'

'...ashur...' 'failed...'

'dead...no...maybe...'

'jumped out the window...'

'need his power...' 'multicolored eyes...like a rainbow...'

'all the blood...musta cracked open his head...

'I pulled back, they had seen Ashur jump out of the window, but he wasn't there when we had found them,so where was Ashur, there was no way he could have gotten far even if he had survived the fall out the window. "Where is he..." I slammed my fist into the table growling, I had to find him, and these fools weren't helping me. 'I have to find him...' I turned slamming the door behind me, storming out. "Atsuki where are you going..." Natsuki was looking at me, she could tell I was angry. "I have to go find Ashur keep them here...I will need to talk to them again..." I stormed off slamming the exit door shut, as I moved away. 'Ashur where are you...' A few feet away from where I stood there was Nami, she was laying on the ground Melody licking her, from a distance I could see the blood droplets on the floor. "Ashur...Nami was Ashur here..." All I got out of Nami was a groan, she was unconscious but Ashur had to come through here, his blood was on the ground, and his shinen was here. "Come on..." I picked up Nami taking her back to the house, laying her down on Ashur's bed. "I can't find Ashur have you heard from him..." Natsuki shook her head, they couldn't find any trace of Ashur, it was like he was no longer in the city.

!.! Ashur's Pov!.!

"Where am I...ow...my head hurts..." I looked around, I was somewhere but where I was now that was something I didn't know. 'Atsuki...'I could see our house in the distance, so I walked towards the house, my head was hurting. 'Ugh...' Just as I walked towards the house, the door opened revealing Atsuki, who was looking around with anger. "A..ashur are you alright..." Atsuki tugged me into his arms, he was holding me so tightly that I didn't know what hurt more. "I..i'm fine your crushing me though..."Atsuki pulled back, it was a good thing he had or else I would be hurt, but oh well I was home. "can we go inside..I'm hungry..." for the first time in awhile I was actually hungry, and this time I really needed food. Only now did I wish that I had actually looked at what was going to happen to me, and my future was not a bright one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Who am i really...

!.! Ashur's Pov!.!

'Something isn't right...I feel wierd...how come...' I woke up in the bathroom, coughing up blood, my chest hurt, and so did my head, I felt like my whole body was on fire, what had happened, only when I looked up did I realize a shinen was leaning over me. Or at first I thought it was a shinen but looking closer I realized that it was a silent. 'Oh no a silent...' The silent touched my forehead, the pain was so intense just like it had been before when he had been attacked at the tower, some of his memories were coming. "I was attacked by you...you're the silent that infected me...why..." The door opened as Atsuki walked in, it was like I wasn't even here, but when I reached out and touched Atsuki, he turned and looked at me."A..ashur are you okay..."I moved and looked at him, I didnt' know what I was doing after all my body was so weak I couldn't lift myself up, there was nothing I could do." I know who the silent is..." my voice cracked as Atsuki helped me up leading me out of the room into the kitchen. "How did you figure it out Ashur..." I didn't know how to tell him, the silent had visited my and I figured that Atsuki wouldn't understand me even if I told him, after all I was so not sure that I could even tell him at all, it made it worse when I met Mika, and when Mika had hurt me, that was what made this even worse. "It was when Mika...did what...she...well yea it seemed to get worse around then and well now it's so bad that its infecting others...its going from me...to them...and now it's back to me...It made me kill myself...and now that it hasn't succeeded he's not going to stop..." That was hard to anyone to believe, after all I stood here okay not one actual wound on me. Was I making it up or maybe it was a illusion to me as well."There is no way Ashur you are here now...alive. Something might have happened, but it wasn't that." Atsuki was trying to make sense out of all of this, maybe that thing had made me jump out the window. But It had a reason for keeping me alive. Even I knew that at this point. But why had it kept me alive there had to be some sort of reason. And yet even now my mind couldn't quite figure it out as hard as it was trying to figure such a thing out there might have been more failure then I wanted to realize now.

"Atsuki..." the pain returned to my eyes, blood dripping down my face leaving small little puddles on the ground next to me. "Ashur...let's get you taken care of..." Atsuki seemed to dig around in his pocket and pull out a cloth. He dabbed my eyes with it, the blood flow seemed to have stopped. "What if I'm becoming a monster...like those one people...who are infected..." I knew that deep down within my heart I did not wish to become like that but what choice did I have there was nothing I could really do to prevent it. Not with the way things seemed to be going. "You won't become a monster I will make sure of that..." Atsukl smiled at me, and he seemed to be lifting me up, but as he did I could see his form shift. To reveal a smaller spirit like form of Atsuki, the form looked like it was in pain, crying next to the smaller spirit form was a girl, with pink hair and what looked like red eyes. Her name was familiar, Lil wasn't it. How I knew that name to this day still escapes me, though I wished to know more. She just put her hand to her lips, kissed the smaller Atsuki and it seemed that the two faded away. What was she trying to tell me it had to be something of some meaning right. "Atsuki..." He just shook his head as if he was telling me to stop talking but I had to tell him. Had to speak to him before something bad happened to him. I didn't want him to die, or get hurt. Did he realize that, but it was like my voice was failing me. 'Have to tell Atsuki...' As my vision turned dark I could hear laughter, part of me thought it was just in my head. 'You can't save him...Get over it Ashur...His soul is mine...' that made no sense how could someone do that to Atsuki, he was strong but there was no way to know for sure right.

~End of Ashur's Pov~

"Time to get him to bed..." Atsuki picked the boy up and moved him out of the bathroom to the bed, it was time for him to rest. What had happened though, the questions were flowing through his mind. He had to know why Ashur had said the things he did, there had to be a good reason for it. "He's putting himself in harm's way this has to be dealt with...it must be stopped..." He wanted to make sure that it was stopped, if it didn't end up stopping then what was he supposed to do. He picked up his phone and sighed, dialing up Rui. He was going to ask her to watch over Ashur while he went out. He had somethings he wanted to do. "What's up Atsuki?" She sounded like she was bored, or maybe tired, he could tell she had probably been sleeping. "Well I had some work to do...and I'm a bit nervous on leaving Ashur here alone...can I drop him off at your place...He'll probably sleep most of the time...but if he wakes up..." He paused did he really want to move him now, would it be a good idea at all."He'll be fine as long as he has something to do...but please don't let him go outside...alone or at all would be nice...but we all know how stubborn he is..." Atsuki was concerned, majorly concerned he had to check things out but he didn't know if this was a good idea anymore. "Oh alright I was closing the shop but I'll leave the door unlocked you can put him on the couch I'll be making some food..." She didn't seem that bad about watching him but he knew that he had to be careful, he didn't want to hurt anyone or get them involved. It was better if it was just him, he didn't know what was supposed to happen to him from here on out now.

"Thanks..." He hung up the phone and moved to pick Ashur up, he had taken care of the child and cleaned him up now he had to go."Come on Kiddo...I'm taking you too Rui...please be careful and don't run off..." He sighed and wanted to stay with the boy but if he didnt' find out what was going on not like it would help him. He had to at the very least try or this was just going to get worse. Not that he wanted to tell Ashur that, if he died, he didn't want his friend to blame himself. He moved to Rui's house and walked through it with Ashur before he put the boy on the couch. "I'm leaving now thank you for watching him..." He smiled and waved before walking out. The air outside was cold, even more so then he had thought. He felt someone watching him, but he was not sure who it was. He coughed, and sneezed, the air outside was a bit too cold for his tastes and he wanted it to just go away soon. 'This isn't a good idea...Atsuki you shouldn't come out here alone...you should tell Fort...' It was like his mind was speaking to him not that he would let anyone know what he was actually thinking moved forward stepping across the street past the bookstore, he knew he had to go now before they ended up finding out he was gone. He knew he would have to find out what was going on here, there was something out here. He would not let anything go wrong, or let his friends get hurt again, he would feel bad if he failed. He felt a presence and turned around just in time to avoid a knife. He was not sure why this was happening, his mind was faltering he looked into the cold gold eyes. "No stay away...leave me alone..." Atsuki kicked him, and shoved him away, his body hurt but he had to move he couldn't stay here not now. Not after all of this, he had to move fast before this person did something. He winced, and moved the Sigma power showed up in his only had the power in one eye,but the thoughts he got from this person were not good ones, and he was not sure if he wanted to stay now.

'Death...''You will die...for messing with us...'

'Give us your power...that other side...'

'Or we will kill you...'

'Split his soul...'

'No one can save you now Atsuki Saijo...''He's the Zero-time Telepath...'

Atsuki broke away his arm was bleeding and he kicked the man away from him, he was not going to wait to deal with this, he knew he had to get out of here fast before it got worse. He turned and was moving quickly before he ran into Akira, it was that kid from school. He did talk to him a lot, but he wanted to get out of here, before it got complicated. He had to get out of here but looking up at Akira he just coughed. "Saijo why are you out here...you look really pale...Let's get you inside..." Atsuki looked at Akira and then turned around. He had a feeling someone was watching him. Though he didn't know what to do from there. "A...Akira I'm fine...just a little winded..." He coughed again and tried to get away from Akira. The older male would have nothing of it."Come on you are going home now..."Akira took Atsuki by the arm and started to drag him back to the house, well to Atsuki's house. The door was still unlocked, Akira moved through the door holding his friend. "Lay down on this bed and don't move..." He moved out of the room and emailed, or well called Honoka the school nurse. "What do you mean Akira..." The nurse sounded worried, Saijo never got sick. She was sitting in her office tapping her pen on the desk. "I don't know I found him he was shaking, his arm was cut up...and he was acting as if he was like sick...he's in his room now...but could you come over and take a look at him please..." Akira never said please but he was really worried about Saijo that was not a good thing whatever was wrong with him. "Alright...for now try to get him to eat something, and get him stripped down if you could...wrap up his hand too..." Honoka hung up her phone and was packing up her stuff.

She had never come to Atsuki's house like this, but if Akira called her there had to be a reason. Back at Atsuki's house Akira had walked back into the room with a wet cloth, some things to clean up Atsuki's hand. And the food he had made, he was going to try to get him to eat like he had been told. "Atsuki how are you feeling...?" The boy was still laying on the bed, not a word was said. It was like the boy was weak and exhausted, he was coughing again. "Honoka is coming over she said you need to try to eat...at least get some food in you..." He helped the boy sit up, as he started to clean the wound. "Ow..."Atsuki whimpered and tried to pull away, but Akira held fast and wrapped it up before he put a pillow behind the boy."Are you alright..." Atsuki's eyes were empty, he wouldn't even look up though he whimpered from time to time and tried to move around. "Fine..." He wanted to get those images out of his mind, but his body hurt the eyes that he had seen were driving him nuts. He felt like he had seen them before but where had he seen them there had to be a place. He just couldn't remember where it was like his mind was escaping him. Akira had tried to feed Atsuki but he just shoved it away, curling up in a ball shivering. He felt Akira cover him with the blanket, he knew that something was off. Ashur had been brought back to the house and was curled up on the then someone else knocked on the door. "Mudoh let me in..." It was Honoka, she must have run here since her voice was strained. He opened the door, looking at her before he moved aside to let her in.

"Where's Atsuki?" Akira pointed back to the room where the boy was resting, or well curled. She walked in and leaned down next to him moving his hair from his eyes. "Just a little fever...and the wound...hm...he shouldn't use this hand for awhile...I'll leave some medicine with him...Akira you should go home..." She would stay with Atsuki till he was better at least for now. Ashur was still out as well, so it wasn't like she had much to worry about. "But...fine I'll go and then be back to check on him tomorrow..."Akira gathered his things and walked out, he would walk to the cake shop, and walk home with his father. Though he wanted to stay with Atsuki."Atsuki what happened...?" She wanted to know, but he was refusing to tell her, maybe it was him being overly cautious he was not sure. "Nothing...just saw someone...and not feeling good I'll be fine by tomorrow..." He covered his eyes with the blanket and seemed to fall asleep. When she walked out of the room, a spirit like form seemed to pull away from had no idea how he was here, he thought he would have vanished, being a part of Atsuki and all of that. He had to be doing a good thing right. "how did I!" He screamed, though only Atsuki, and maybe Natsuki could hear him. "help me Atsuki help!" He was pulled through the wall, and dragged out onto the street. "Let me go..." He growled and fought against them, his spirit formed gained a stronger form and his vision faded to black as he lost conciousness.

Author notes :Well this is where it ends, fun fun right lol. Nah there's gonna be more it's just hot and my muse was working and now is still kinda working just being stubborn. So yea stories to come are Atsuki/Akira, and a few other things laying around that I wanted to work on.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Kei's reappearance

Kei felt rough hands pick him up, but he was so badly beaten up and the car that had hit him did a number on him as well. He could barely breathe. "Don't worry child you will be fine..." He was placed on what seemed like a bed before his vision faded again. His vision was gone again and when he awoke again there was a man leaning over him. "Chief Ray..." The kid coughed, he didn't know how he knew that name. "Atsuki...he...ow...what the hey I wanna go home..." He groaned and clung to Ray, his vision fading out as if it was never really there. He couldn't see out of one of his eyes, the blood was dripping down from it, this was the child who had the power of Sigma...or Lux Pain as it had been called, the power was in both of his eyes. What would it do now that there was the risk of one of his eyes being damaged. "Just keep quiet child..." He moved to the car, placing the boy in it. They were heading back to Fort, the moment he was back at Fort. The boy was being rushed into the back, he was panting struggling to breathe.

He could barely focus much less chest hurt and he was clinging to the bed, coughing. Tears dripped down his face, Kei was strong, but he was still nothing more then a child. And this was all happening way to fast for him to understand. Nola moved out of the room and saw Kei, the oxygen mask over his mouth, the kids eyes had closed. And he was not awake anymore it seemed. "His pulse is dropping..."The doors slammed shut behind them as they rushed him into surgery. "We have to tell Atsuki Chief...you know he'll want to know..." They all knew that Atsuki would want to know about Kei, though they didn't know how the kid had gotten separated from the older male again. "We will...though for now it's whether the kid survives or not...his telepath powers might have been damaged...We have to check on Atsuki we he wakes up tomorrow send Liu Yee...or Natsuki..." Though he would much rather have Liu go, Natsuki would be let into the house since she had been seen with Atsuki before.

~Kei's Dream~

The boy was floating in a dark place, his arms were chained and it seemed his legs were to, but what they were chained to was still to be seen. He could only open one eye, though he couldn't see at all, it was like it was too dark. Or maybe his vision had died and he couldn't see and never would again. "Kei...come to me...give me your power..." He winced and felt hands clawing at him, he tried to get away but the chains held him fast, this was his inner mind maybe. There was so many things he didn't understand, and he might as well have dealt with it. 'I won't give you my power never!' The boy cried out and his eyes flickered open, well the one he could actually see out of. The other one was covered in bandages, and he couldn't really move. He had to deal with it, now he just wanted to get out of here pulled the mask off of his mouth trying to stumble out of the bed though he was still wobbly. His only eye that could see was a empty color, very similiar to Atsukis. Though it was from the drugs he was on, or had been. They were probably still pumping through his body. Which made him feel like this. He used the IV thing as a cane as he walked. He had to use it to stand up or he'd fall over, though he wanted to find the others. "Atsuki-nii...Rui...Mika..." He winced and almost fell only to be caught by someone. It was Liu...he shivered and clung to him. "Liu-san...Where's Atsuki..." He flickered, as if he was weakening, just by standing here. His form was real, but he was still connected to Atsuki's soul.'Atsuki...' The young boy's voice would echo in Atsuki's mind waking him from his sleep, the child had passed out again and was back in his room though. Akira peeked into Atsuki's room. "How are you feeling?" Atsuki forced himself to sit up,yes his body hurt but he wouldnt' complain about it no matter how much it really hurt. "I'm fine...just sore..." He coughed it sounded really painful thought Atsuki didn't complain at all. He seemed to slip out of the bed, using what little strength he had, he wanted to get out of here.

"We have to go..."He wanted to get up again, though Honoka pushed him back into the room, it was just that way for now. "Atsuki you rest...It's good for you...specially right now..." She covered the boy up with the thin blanket again, placing the wet cloth on his forehead. "Akira could you get me the bag I brought with me. It has some medicine for Atsuki in it..." "Oh uh yea.." Akira raced out of the room to grab it, he felt that strange feeling of being watched, it was not something he liked. Though he could see no one, he just moved back into the room and set the bag down. "The red bottle right?" Akira was digging through it, pulling things out, there was a few needles in the bag, and as he placed them out on the table next to the bed he wondered how Atsuki would take the shots. "Yes get the blue if you could...it has some pills he can take...since he is so stubborn and wants to go back to school..." She was just doing what was best for his health, not that he would listen to her when she told him to stay home anyway."Alright..." He grabbed it and put it down next to him, he would lift Atsuki up, to at least make him sit up long enough so he could get him to take the pills. "Swallow Atsuki carefully..." He lifted the glass of water up to his mouth, he wanted to make sure he was alright. Atsuki coughed, but forced himself to swallow. The water had gone down the wrong tube, but the pills were already starting to take some sort of effect. He felt tired, that was probably supposed to happen, or it was because he was worn out from last night still. "Tired..."Atsuki clung to Akira, not that it was something he did but he was acting like a kid. Not that it made much sense, sometimes things happened and he just had to put up with was worn out but after what had happened no one would be able to blame him though he didn't have any idea why he was like that. His body hurt like something was missing and he hated it, it was just way too complicated. 'What's missing...who...no can't be a who...there's no way...'

He just shook his head and closed his eyes trying to rest a bit, he was not about to push his body much more then he could, if he did push it way too hard he would end up hurting himself that was for sure. He started to fall asleep again, though as he looked to the corner of the room, standing there was a younger version of himself. "Atsuki...you have to find me before they do...it's dark getting darker...Ashur's power...mine yours...it's all part of the ritual...protect the ones with that power..." His form faded as Atsuki passed out, all he could hope was that his message had gotten to he would act on it, as Kei opened his eyes he was looking around still in Fort, sitting by his side was Nola he had no idea why she was still there. "What's going on...why are you here..." Last time she was here it was not a good thing and he hated it, he didn't wish to deal with it again. Never ever again, it would be way better if he didn't, and he kept his power away from them before it got used for something bad. Something that could destroy the world, and he would not have a part in that at all, anyone who tried to use him would have to respect his decision or he would just run and hide again."shh just relax...we are moving you into Atsuki's school...Liu has set up a house for you...he is your guardian till we can figure out what happened...and reconnect you and Atsuki..." The boy just nodded, though his body hurt and he was not sure if this was such a good idea anymore. What if something happened while they were at the school, he didn't want to get into trouble much less end up getting hurt again. "Is that a good idea I mean really...but Liu will be looking after me right? I mean I hope..." He liked Liu and wanted to keep him as close to his heart as he could. He wouldn't lose him or lose himself, not now he just had to make sure Atsuki was alright."Yes you will be leaving soon...your stuff has already been moved into the new house. And your school uniform is over there better put it on." He nodded, and slipped into the uniform though he had a hard time since one of his arms were so damaged that he could barely move it.

"Let me help you..." Liu helped the boy slip his shirt over his wounded arm before setting it again and wrapping the sling around it. He didn't want to get him hurt even more, but the boy had to go there it was for the best. He planned on doing his best to keep him out of harm's way."I'm ready to go...can we just go might as well get this day over with..." He didn't know how going to that school was going to help him, but he might as well try. As he let Liu pick him up and carry him out to the car, since the boy was sore and it was better for him not to walk. 'Sorry Atsuki I don't have a choice...whatever happened we have to find out...' He coughed, and clung to Liu, his body hurt and he was feeling a lot of pain now. He took something out of his pocket and popped the pill into his mouth, it was at least something to make the pain go away now. He just had to hope the school went a bit better then he thought it might.~Atsuki's house~The boy was forcing himself out of bed, into his school uniform. Akira wasn't in the room, but he had to be fast, he grabbed his bag and slipped out of the room, well the window. He wouldn't get caught but he felt like he had to be at the school like something was going to happen. He could hear the voices as Akira discovered he was gone, but by the time they got out there he was already out of sight. They had to have some idea of where he was going. Akira was smart like that after all, and he wouldn't hold it against him. "What is dragging me to the school..." he saw Ashur pop up next to him, and just look at him. "Atsuki are you sure you should be out here...you don't look so good..."Atsuki just nodded, it wasn't like he had anything to say he just felt drawn to this place, and by the look on Ashur's face he was feeling it to. There was something going on, and he didn't know what he would be able to do stop it, even if he tried. There was just way too much that was going through his mind now. "Well come on Akira's trying to catch up...and you don't want him to find you do ya?"

Ashur grabbed Atsuki's arm and ran with him, not pushing the other male so hard, enough to at least get away from Akira nothing more. He looked up to see a car stop at the gates, and a small silver haired boy followed by Liu stepped out. "Young Master we will pick you up after class...try to stay out of trouble..." Liu didn't say a word, he just handed the boy a backpack, a lunch box and what looked like a notebook with a few pieces of papers in boy just nodded and start to walk into the school, he knew they were following him and he wanted to get out of here. So that was just the way it was. He had to get away from Atsuki before he found out who he was. "Can't let him find out...he will not be happy..." He winced and coughed trying to move, and he just collapsed against the wall, when he looked up Akira was leaning over him. He picked him up, and looked at him, he wanted to make sure he was alright. "Who are you...Atsuki...run..." The boy held onto Akira, and when he awoke again he was sitting in the nurse's office. "Ow my head hurts..." He slipped off the bed, looking to where Akira was talking to the nurse, he slipped past them out of the room, letting the door shut behind had to move fast to avoid Atsuki has he headed to his first class, he looked into the classroom and saw Atsuki as he took a seat between him and Ashur. "Akira is looking for you be careful Atsuki...he's in the nurse's office..." The boy started to take notes ignoring Atsuki now. He had to get through this class even if he didn't want to. Things happened, but as he got up to head to his next class, Atsuki stared at him. "explain what happened why are you here..." He just shook his head and moved to the next class. "Just leave me be Atsuki…protect those that matter to you before someone takes them away…" And with that he was gone as if he had never been there, though he was still there he had just moved out of sight heading to the next place he was supposed to be.

He had to wonder what Atsuki would do, there was only so much any of them could do to save the others but they had to try. He would only be able to hope that Atsuki and Ashur, along with Akira made the right decision of what they were going to do, or else Fort would have to get involved. And that would just make this worse, if they did get involved many lives would be lost. One sacrifice was nothing compared to all the lives that would be ended if they failed the mission that he was given.

[End here would have been longer but computer lost the original ending ya for mess ups right ah well next one showing up shortly having major muse moments now]


End file.
